Graceland Imagines
by RosieColes95
Summary: A series of imagines. this is my first so if its bad let me know
1. Baby girl Warren

Graceland imagines

Imagine Mike and Paige having a baby together. A baby girl they named Emily and she's daddy's little girl. Mike can't resist her and never leaves her side.

Mike and Paige sit together on the L shaped couch in Graceland and stare at their beautiful baby girl for a few minutes. Mike can't stop kissing her on the nose. She has beautiful blue eyes and light brown hair.

When Emily starts crying Mike is the first one to attend to her.

'I want you to rest Paige and let me take care of Emily'. Mike ran to Emily's crib and slowly picked her up kissing her and rocking her in his arms. Mike sings a lullaby to get her to sleep and she slowly closes her eyes in her daddy's warm arms.

Mike looks at his daughter and says 'I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have a beautiful daughter like you'. He kisses her on her forehead and places her back into the crib.


	2. Remembering Mikey

Graceland Imagine 2

**Set after the very last scene of the season 2 finale.**

The housemates are sitting together in the living room, apart from Paige, waiting for Briggs to return from the hospital.

Everyone is anxious, Mikey has been shot and they didn't know whether he was gonna survive.

After waiting for what felt like a decade, Briggs walked slowly into the house, he has obviously been crying by his red and watery eyes.

'What happened?' Charlie said worried by his expression.

'Mikey flat lined… and he's now in a coma'. Briggs sat down next to Charlie and put his face in his hands. 'They managed to bring him back'.

'How long will he be in a coma for?' Charlie said rubbing Briggs back.

'They don't know exactly but they said about 10 weeks. If he doesn't wake up in time… he's dead'.

From that everyone was trying to think about what had happened. They spent the night reminiscing on the good times they had, from his first day to his last. But Mikey will be okay they told themselves.


	3. Too Late

Imagine 3

What if Paige didn't stop Sid in time during the bust at Sulla's house and Mike gets shot.

The laser light is shining on his head. Sid is about to shoot. Mike has his hands up in surrender.

Paige is walking slowly through the creepy hallways that she knows too well. Paige is just around the corner. Mike lowers his hands and gives the expression 'shoot me, I dare you' look.

The trigger is pulled and Mike is lying on the floor covered in blood. Paige turns the corner and sees Sid.

'Hands up'.

Sid gives a sigh of relief and lowers his gun.

What happened here?' Paige walks up to Sid in shock.

'He asked for it'. Sid gave a dark smile and ran out of the building.

'Mike, Mike can you hear me?'

Paige calls an ambulance but by the time they got there Mike is dead and this time Paige has to clean up the mess.


	4. Remembering Mikey part 2

THANK YOU to BeachyGrace for writing the second part to Remembering Mikey. I give all credit to her

**Enjoy**

The team wakes up slowly the next morning. Graceland is unraveling at a faster pace now. Since Mikey has been in the hospital for 2 months and 2 weeks straight now since he got shot. No one dares to go in his room, the door has always been closed. With one musketeer down they can't really function like a well-oiled machine because they see him everywhere in the house.

All of them head into the kitchen together. Breakfast was eaten in, which is very different from what it used to be. Everyone picked up their dishes and put them in the sink. Paige went down to the beach and sat on her rock. Everyone mentioned their goodbyes to each other as they left for work.

Meanwhile back at the beach, Paige is looking out at the ocean with tears streaming down her face. Charlie heads over to the hospital to visit Mikey. 'We need you to come home soon. BD just lays under the pier because he knows that it's your favourite spot to sit after you finish surfing with the guys'. She told him sitting next to the bed, holding his hand, and crying.

Charlie couldn't control her emotions and started pacing the room. She managed to control her tears.

Eventually Charlie returned to sit by the bed and then starts crying again. His eyes slowly open as he puts his hand out so Charlie could take it. 'Sunshine, let me wipe your tears for you', Mikey offered weakly. Within seconds Charlie is carefully hugging him before pushing the call button on his bed remote. Charlie left the room in order to make a call. 'Paul, get everyone together and come to the hospital now. Mikey just woke up'.

The doctors came into his room once again to take off the mask on his face. 'How long has he been awake?' they asked Charlie. 'He woke up five minutes ago', she replied to them. Meanwhile back at Graceland, Briggs told everyone else the good news before leaving the house. She catches him up on everything work related.  
>Paige and the guys arrived in the hospitals parking lot not to long after to park and go inside the hospital. He gave them the room number. Jakes and Johnny head in the direction of his hospital room leaving Briggs and Paige together in the waiting room. Both of them find the room and slowly open the door to enter.<p>

'Hey Levi, welcome back to the land of the living', they greeted him. 'Charlie is Graceland's resident make up and tattoo artist. Her make up is usually never messed up'. A few seconds later, they all looked at Charlie, who had smeared mascara around her eyes from crying. 'Have you two got in any fights with each other lately', he asked them breathing hard. 'Yes just one since you been in here. We stopped for a while because there wasn't a point in it'.

Later on they all left and Charlie went with them. One person is left to visit him now. They are back in the waiting room with Briggs. Mike is dreading to see Paige for the first time since he's been in the hospital. Paige opens the door to walk in and closes it behind her.

They greeted each other to get that out of the way. She decides to kiss him. Mikey changes his mind and deepens the kiss. She takes off her shoes to join him in the bed, just to feel a little closer to him. 'I am glad that your okay Rock Star'.

**Fight**

Paige: You lied to me again.  
>Mike: no... I went back to buy Lina so she's safe.<br>Paige: You did  
>Mike: of course... she's important to you<br>Paige: I know  
>Mike: so are you to me<br>Paige: Aw... I love you  
>Mike: This isn't what love is Paige.<br>Paige: (looks down at the floor)  
>Mike: you sold me out to Sid<br>Paige: "How do you know that?"  
>Mike: Briggs told me<br>Paige: When?  
>Mike: the last time he visited me. It gets even better my doctor told me that he stopped my breathing. Enough about Sid for right now. Let's talk about us for a minute Paige. You drove an entirely different knife into my stab wound which hurts even more.<br>Paige: He was here.  
>Mike: Yes. I can't do this right now. The last time Jess told me about you during our little sex project to get your team back. Mike, you still care about her don't you.<br>Paige: she told you that  
>Mike: of course<br>Paige how sweet of her  
>Mike: We are done<p> 


	5. Unusual Morning

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been working a lot and been working on my other fanfiction.

**This imagine is set in-between episodes 104 and 105.**

Mike woke up at 7am, an hour later than usual and he didn't even go running. He stood in the kitchen with a coffee in his hand and leaning against the counter.

Briggs was the next one to wake up and was a little confused to see a pale-faced, daydreaming Mike in the kitchen.

'No run today Mikey?' Mike came out of his daydream.

'Morning Briggs, sorry what did you day?' Mike sounded groggy.

'No run?'

'No, too many things on my mind.' Mike took a sip of his coffee.

'Still not over Eddie I see?'

Mike looked at the floor picturing the scene in his head over again. Eddie blew his brains out in front of Mike using his gun, who can forget something like that?

'No'. Mike said simply

Charlie came downstairs and slowly walked into the kitchen.

'Something's not right… Are you okay, you look unwell?' Charlie put a hand on Mike's forehead feeling for a temperature.

'I'm fine Charlie, just got a lot on my mind right now.'

Charlie gave Mike a hug and took him by the hand into the living room. Charlie used her 'mama bear' skills to cheer Mike up and she managed to get a smile from him.


	6. Birthdays

**A/N: Thank you again BeachyGrace for writing this chapter as well I just rewrote it and added stuff **

Mike's POV

I woke up early this morning and got ready to go for a run. Of course, like every morning, I have my phone out and headphones in learning new Spanish words. BD soon joins me and runs along side. He does this every morning. I give BD the same greeting.

'Hey Buddy.'

Today is my 25th birthday. I wonder what the others have in store for me today. I head back to the house.

End of POV

Charlie, Paige and the guys were already downstairs sitting on the couch talking, Mike greeted them.

'Good Morning'. He grabs a bottle of water and heads up to his room for a shower. The others are trying to remember what day it is, 'why is Mike so happy?' they were thinking. Mike is now fully dressed and heads back down to the kitchen.

Mike decides to make his own breakfast; it looks like the others have already had theirs and didn't leave him any. He sits down at the Island with his breakfast and coffee feeling offended.

He finished his breakfast and puts his plate in the sink. He takes another quick trip up to his room to grab his keys, gun, badge and cell phone.

Everyone else are wondering around getting ready for work so Mike leaves alone that morning and the others follow behind him. Suddenly Paige remembers that it is Mike's birthday and starts going crazy. They all cancelled their appointments for the day and started getting his surprise party ready. They have hidden gifts and party decorations in their closets for weeks without Mike noticing. The party theme is Superhero's, which is appropriate because Mike loves Batman.

Paige goes for a drive and meets Abby at the store. They pick out a cake together.

Mike pulls up at the Bureau for a meeting that morning. The meeting was very boring for Mike, he just wanted to go home and relax on his birthday. The meeting finished an hour later. Mike gets a phone call from Bello asking him to train his guys today. Mike is getting upset now he wasn't expecting to see Bello today and now he might have to spend his entire birthday with him.

'Please sir, it's my birthday, the least you can do is let me go home early?'

'Come on let me go home, please?' Mike pleaded.

'Shut up Michael you are getting on my last nerve.'

Over at Graceland everything is set up for the party. Balloons, cups, streamers, plates, napkins, gift table, cake table and even party hats filled the living room. Lunch time came and everyone were relaxing and eating lunch. As for Mikey, him and Bello had lunch at a fast food restaurant.

It is now 5pm and Mikey is ready to go home. They are still working at Bello's house. The rest of the team are relaxing together at Graceland. The mission was still running late in the evening and he still had to stop by at the Bureau for a debriefing session with his supervisor.

A pot of sauce is bubbling on the stove, the table is set and ready to go. Abby pulls up at the house and Jakes lets her in with the cake.

Everybody is there except one very important person, the birthday boy. They waited for him for at least 2 or 3 hours longer than they expected. Finally Mike made his grand entrance.

'SURPRISE!'

Mike looked speechless.

'I thought you guys forgot my birthday?' Mike sounded a little offended.

'What would make you think that Mike, were a family'.

'You didn't wish me happy birthday this morning.' He replied.

Dinner was served at 8pm, the sauce was being handed around the table and everyone were filling their plates with spaghetti. A conversation about good times was being made during dinner and everyone was happy, including Mike.

After dinner, Charlie took everyone's plates and put them in the sink and came back into the living room with the cake. They sang happy birthday to Mike and cheered. The cake was cut 7 ways and handed around the table.

Now it's party time. The house gathered in the living room and played games and told stories and had a good laugh. They were doing anything to make Mike lose at all the games and he didn't like that, they made up rules and made him the target for everything.

It is now 11pm and it's getting late. Abby grabs her things and heads to the door. Mike catches her up and kisses her goodbye.

'Thank you for coming Abby'.

'Thank you to your friends for inviting me, I had fun. Sorry I couldn't stay and help clean up the mess.'

Abby left and Mike went back into the living room.

The team took a cooler full of beers and headed down to the bonfire. He joins the team at the bonfire and grabs a beer. He sat down and let out a sigh.

'Rough day, birthday boy?' Briggs asks

'You have no idea.' Mike explains to them what he had to do at the Bureau and with Bello. They all enjoyed the sunset and told jokes.


End file.
